1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems that monitor which optical fibers from a grouping of optical fiber cables that a commercial user is using. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems that monitor the use of optical fibers in optical cables for the purpose of billing for such usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Such optical fiber networks are commonly used by telecommunication providers and cable providers, just to name a few.
When an optical fiber network is being built, the owner of the fiber administration system decides how many optical fiber pathways are to be provided between different points in the optical fiber network. Once the number of optical fiber pathways is determined, the owner of the optical fiber network either purchases and installs new optical fiber cable or leases existing optical cable that may lay between the various points that must be interconnected.
The most expensive part of having an optical fiber network built is the cost of running the optical fiber cables between points. Often the optical fiber cables are buried under roadways or must be pulled through existing utility conduits. Such procedures are time consuming, expensive and can not be done at will. Even if optical fiber cable is purchased and installed by the optical fiber network owner, that owner often runs the optical fiber conduit through existing underground conduit under a lease agreement with the owner of the conduit. Accordingly, the owner of fiber optic networks must pay substantial leasing fees for running the optical fiber cable, in addition to the cost of the optical fiber cable and the direct cost of its installation.
Recognizing that running optical cable is one of the largest expenses in developing an optical fiber network, the owners of fiber optical networks typically run more optical fiber than they currently need between points. This way, if more optical fiber pathways are needed in the future, the cost of running new optical fiber cable can be avoided.
A problem that has occurred in recent years is that the owners of optical fiber networks have routinely underestimated the growing use of optical fiber communications. As a result, optical fiber networks have quickly used up all of the available optical fiber pathways, even those extra pathways not planned for immediate use. Many owners of optical fiber networks now have no choice but to run new optical fiber cable.
One solution to this problem would be for the owner of an optical fiber network to run much more optical cable than will be needed. The obvious downside to this strategy is that optical fiber is expensive to purchase and to install. Many owners of optical fiber networks, therefore, do not want to buy and run extra optical fiber cable that they may never need.
A need therefore exists for a system and method that would allow the owner of an optical fiber network to run much more optical fiber than is currently needed, wherein the owner of the optical fiber network will only be responsible financially for the optical fiber pathways being used.